Adult Swim Broadcast Premieres
2020 * Teen Titans Go! To the Movies * Show Dogs * Smallfoot * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature * Isle of Dogs * Shrek Forever After * Storks * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * The Lego Ninjago Movie * The Lego Batman Movie * Rock Dog * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Daphne & Velma * Ice Age: Continental Drift * The Jungle Book (2016) * Curious George (2006) * Cinderella (2015) * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip * Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * The Wild * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Mr Peabody and Sherman * Hotel Transylvania * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Sherlock Gnomes * The Peanuts Movie * Home * Spider-Man 2 (2004) * Spider-Man 3 (2007) * King Kong (2005) * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End * Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales * The Hunger Games (2012) * The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (2013) * The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1 (2014) * The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 2 (2015) 2021 * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part * Rise of the Guardians * The Little Prince * Megamind * Monsters vs. Aliens * Alice Through the Looking Glass * Pete's Dragon (2016) * The BFG * Beauty and the Beast (2017) * A Wrinkle in Time * Christopher Robin (2018) * The Nutcracker and the Four Realms * Mary Poppins Returns * Dumbo * Aladdin * The Lion King * Artemis Fowl * Maleficent 2 * Norm of the North * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation * Instant Family * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen * Transformers: Dark of the Moon * Transformers: Age of Extinction * Transformers: The Last Knight * Bumblebee * Happy Feet * Happy Feet Two * G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra * G.I. Joe: Retaliation * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole * Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer * Iron Man * X-Men Origins: Wolverine * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * The Secret Life of Pets * The Angry Birds Movie * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug * The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies * Titanic 2022 * The Lego Movie * Finding Dory * Jumanji * Ratatouille * WALL-E * Up * Scoob * Ice Age: Collision Course * Trolls * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * Despicable Me * Toy Story 3 * The Boss Baby * Pokémon: Detective Pikachu * Barbie * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul * Early Man * Despicable Me 2 * Despicable Me 3 * Iron Man 2 * Thor * Captain America: The First Avenger * Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance * Marvel's The Avengers * The Amazing Spider-Man * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 * Iron Man 3 * Thor: The Dark World * The Wolverine * X-Men: First Class * Captain America: The Winter Soldier * X-Men: Days of Future Past * Guardians of the Galaxy * Avengers: Age of Ultron * Ant-Man * Fantastic Four (2015) * 10,000 BC (2008) * Deadpool * The Matrix * The Matrix Reloaded * The Matrix Revolutions 2023 * Smurfs: The Lost Village * The Emoji Movie * Ferdinand (2017) * Cars 3 * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Untitled Sesame Street film * Tom and Jerry * Space Jam 2 * Instant Family * Over the Hedge * Captain America: Civil War * X-Men: Apocalyspe * Doctor Strange * Logan (2017) * Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 2 * Spider-Man: Homecoming * Thor: Ragnarok * Black Panther * Avengers: Infinity War * Deadpool 2 * Ant-Man and the Wasp * Venom * Captain Marvel * Avengers: Endgame * Spider-Man: Far From Home * Dark Phoenix * The New Mutants * The Mummy (2017) * Open Season 2024 * Spider-Man Into the Spider Verse * Spies in Disguise * Abominable * Toy Story 4 * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World * Missing Link * Venom 2 * Batman Begins * The Dark Knight * The Dark Knight Rises * Jurassic World * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom * Jurassic World 3 * Green Lantern * Man of Steel * Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice * Suicide Squad * Wonder Woman (2017) * The Meg * Rampage (2018) * Tomb Raider (2018) * Twilight (2008) * The Twilight Saga: New Moon (2009) * The Twilight Saga: Eclipse (2010) * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1 (2011) * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2 (2012) 2025 * Peter Rabbit 2 * Trolls World Tour * Justice League (2017) * Aquaman * Shazam! * Joker * Birds of Prey * Wonder Woman 1984 * The Batman * The Suicide Squad * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows * Power Rangers (2017) 2026 * Incredibles 2 * Peter Rabbit * Mortal Engines * Clash of the Titans (2010) * Wrath of the Titans * Jack the Giant Slayer * Pacific Rim * Pacific Rim: Uprising * Godzilla (2014) * Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019) * Godzilla vs Kong * Kong: Skull Island * The Great Wall * Skyscraper * Dune (2020) * Star Wars: The Force Awakens * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story * Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Solo: A Star Wars Story * It * It: Chapter 2 * Good Boys 2027 * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * Sausage Party * Antz * Terminator Genisys 2028 2029 2030 2031 TBA Category:Cartoon Network